Butterflies
by Sweetheaventears
Summary: Natsu never felt this way in his life. But for past few days he felt like a hurricane hit him. He felt changed and weird and damn this funny feelings aka butterflies as Mira told him in his stomach whenever he is around his best friend Lucy.
1. start of something new

Natsu has just returned from his mission and he was not feeling well. He kicked opened the door of guild, "I am back guys." Elfman, Mira welcomed him.

"Manly as ever, man".

"Welcome Natsu, here is your lava drink."

Other was gone on mission also. But his eyes were searching for certain blonde girl.

"Where is Lucy?"

"She didn't said anything but she did pick a job. Oh i remember she went on some gem finding job since her rent was due."

Mira said while wiping the counter.

Natsu frowned, "She went all alone?"

His mind was flashing many worse case scenarios. His heart was pumping. He know she always get into trouble.

"Where she took that job?"

"Oh relax Gray is with her. She'll be fine and you just returned after many days rest a little."

But his mind was somewhere else. Gray with Lucy. He didn't know why but he didn't really liked it.

"Ok i'll go to find happy. We promise to go back to fishing."

He took off while hurriedly slamming the guild door behind him.

But he didn't realised Mira was watching him, with knowing smile on her face.

This was time when certain ditsy dragon slayer is realising what he actually wants.

X_X

A/n: hi guys this is my first ever attempt to write a fanfiction. I love Nalu. So just giving it a try. Hope you like this first chapter. Read and review. Ja.


	2. chapter 2

I don't own Fairytail.

It's been four hours since they arrived to this town called Nome. Gray looked around this place was deserted. There were many expensive looking mansion and houses, it was the center of the town. He looked at Lucy, who was determined to finish this mission at any cost. She looks tired.

"Are you ok? If you want you can rest a little while i can check out this place."

"No Gray I am fine just little bit exhausted. And i do not think we have seen any signs of living from past three hours."

"What are we searching exactly for."

Lucy bit her lip it was quite embarrassing for her to tell him about this but she had enough. She wanted to prove herself. Natsu never let her do any hardwrork but he always insisted her to tag along.

"We are here to meet a guy name Subaru taini. He requested that he wants to find his daughter and the reward is 80,000 jewels. So I took this job. I know it's not very advanced level which you like to handle."

"Hey it's ok. Anything for friend."he gave her warm smile.

"Thanks Gray." she was relaxed.

He saw something kinda blurred under the dust layer over it. But he was sure it was a sign board about an inn.

They looked inside but nobody was there.

"I guess we can stay here and plan our next move." as he put few jewels on the abandoned reception.

They took two room. They were shocked, when they saw that refrigerator was stoked with beverages and fresh food.

Something was fishy.

"What kind of town is this. Nobody is here but still everything is working."

"Don't worry we will solve it. Your first mission will be success."

"yeah. I hope so." as she drank some water.

He knew that she was strong and brave girl. He had been around tough and brave females his whole life. Like Erza, Mira and his teacher.

But something about Lucy was different. She was born in delectable environment, raised as young lady and future heiress of infinite fortune. But she was here in their guild.

She left that life just to find real meaning of life. Natsu was the one who found her first but he knew she was precious gem.

He knows deep down he feels more than friendship for her but he still need time and her comfort. He wants her to trust him like she do with Natsu.

He cursed his luck that fire breathing idiot know nothing about cherishing her. But she was always with him and happy.

Well they are bound to be together as their bond is very closer except to others.

Levy was her best friend but Natsu knew her every move. He wants things like this, what Natsu shares with her, he wants that feeling.

X_X

Happy looked at the mess around their little house.

Natsu was searching around like crazy.

"What's wrong Natsu? Why are you acting crazy. Oh from crazy i remember where is Lucy?"

Her name. Lucy. Luce.

"She is on mission, Happy."

"But she didn't tell us. How can she have a mission. She can barely hit a fly."

"Exactly that's why we are going to find her. Then we will drag her ass over here and yelled at her."

Happy gave a evil smile, "I am in"

But he paused, "But what if Lucy gets mad and kicks us?"

"She won't because this time it's all her fault that she ditched us behind.

"Ready."

"Aye Sir."

As they left to find there partner get her back.

Natsu settled his duffle over his shoulder as his mind racing over what she was doing with Gray. He does not know what kind of feeling is this but when he was gone on his mission for a month and he had saved an old couple from fire.

The way the old man hugged his wife which was burned little bit but was saved.

He kissed her and thanked every God that she was ok.

And when she returned his embrace back by wrapping her weak arms around her husband.

That moment Natsu realized something was missing and certain beauty with blonde hair and kind smile flashed into his eyes

That moment he wanted Lucy in his arms.

Why?

he didn't know but he wants to find it now.

And he didn't like the idea of her first mission with Gray.

He love his friends and Guild, but this was something else. Dare to stop him and get a risk to burn to crisp.

X_X

A/n: hope that you will enjoy this. Thank you for every encouragement and review. It means so much to me. See you soon. ~


End file.
